


We’re the New Americana

by thatravenclawkid



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Attentive Diego, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I want to explore their potential, Klaus also needs a hug, Klaus and Diego are now competing for who’s the biggest mommas boy in the house, M/M, Mom is awesome, Past Drug Use, Pogo is there if you squint, Powerful Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Sober Klaus, Super dysfunctional heroes, The Umbrella Academy is back, They love and support each other now, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, ben needs a hug, but now he gets lots of hugs!, eventually Kliego, kind of, powerful klaus, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatravenclawkid/pseuds/thatravenclawkid
Summary: After time travelling back to 2003, where they’re their kids selves for a week, Five takes them back to their rightful time. But there’s always a price to pay. They’re now presented with new abilities that can potentially help them do better this time around. Except, they have ten days to figure it all out, again.





	1. Let it float

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii! omg, this is my first tua fic. and i’m gonna express this now, i didn’t mean to fall SO hard down the kliego hole, it was an accident and i blame fan fiction for it. now it’s too late and i want to share my own ideas as well lmao. but as for now in my head this will not be too klaus/diego centric for a bit since i want to explore their abilities at first. my writing is not perfect, since english is not my mother tongue and i’m still adapting to writing in this language. this is also not beta’d, so i apologise if there are any or plenty mistakes. feel free to correct me so i can become better :). Let me know what you think and if I should post more about this! kissys! <3

The first time it happened, Klaus had been sleeping. He’d been sober for awhile or so now since they time-travelled back in time. Which had turned out to be a huge mess, by the way. Five had not made any sort of calculation while he concentrated on getting them out of the Apocalypse as soon as he was capable of. Which only led them to land in fucking 2003. They were fucking thirteen again!  
   
Thankfully, that only lasted a couple of days, just enough for Five to recharge the strength of his powers and got them out of that timeline, jumping back to the original one; where they belonged.  
   
They were suddenly thrown back to where they started. The exact same day that Reginald Hargreeves’ death was announced. It was as if their consciousness blended with their past ones and BOOM, just like that, they had one more chance.  
   
Klaus had woken up in rehab. Allison had woken up in her make up chair, her agent telling her that she had zoned out for a couple of minutes and asking her if she was alright. Vanya had woken up in her couch with her violin in hand and a horrified, heart crunching, feeling in her chest. Diego had been in his car outside the house of the family that he had once been about to save. Luther was in the fucking moon again. And Ben... Ben unfortunately remained dead. And in conclusion, everything stayed the same, with only two exceptions. Five reappeared in the kitchen, alone, and they remembered everything.  
   
Everything, every single detail of everything that happened all those days.  
   
The Apocalypse was meant to happen in ten days from then, and they had no idea if they had actually prevented it or not. So as soon as the Hargreeves gained consciousness and full control of their lives again, they were all in a plane, a spaceship, and on their way to the Academy. For the first time in forever, very eager to be around each other.  
   
So going back to an specific morning, three days after The Hargreeves siblings had reunited and spread their father’s ashes in a lake, instead of doing it in their garden like they have in first time around—because now, they have set an obsessive goal to keep changing the timeline in every detail possible, it wasn’t just Five anymore.  
   
Klaus woke up from his slumber in a freakishly new way. Everything felt so bubbly and kinda cold—hm, was he dead? He was feeling like he was floating, it could make sense.  
   
Wait... he actually was floating!  
   
His eyes snapped wide open, panic washing over him like a tsunami. Holy shit!  
   
Holy shit! He was levitating!  
   
“Christ on a mother-fucking cracker!” He squeaked, looking down at his bed in awe. Then all of a sudden he fell right back into it with a hard thud. He groaned in protest.  
   
“Did you just... levitated?” Ben’s soft voice startled him. He looked up, finding his deceased brother on his couch, holding Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice his hands.  
   
“Oh my God, Ben, one scare at the time, will ya? There’s only so much this poor and gentle heart can take.” He dramatised, putting a hand in his actually racing heart. Ben blinked. Klaus yawned. “Don’t you get tired of reading that old crap over and over again?” Klaus commented, slightly distracted, blinking the sleepiness off his eyes after he rubbed them. Left over eyeliner smudging afterwards.  
   
Ben shot him an offended look.  
   
“It’s not crap— you know what, scratch that, I’m not doing this with your right now. Klaus, be serious for a sec, did you see what just happened? You were levitating!” Ben snapped.  
   
The Séance went still at the soon reminder. How was it possible? He really thought he had lost his ability to levitate a long time ago. He never truly mastered it, anyways. The ghosts where always the centre of attention in his life.  
   
But now...  
   
“Yes, hermano. I didn’t just see it, I felt it.” He rolled his eyes, just to be a little bit more dismissive. But in reality, he was a lot more than shaken.  
   
He was amazed! Then he started to remember the words of the old bat when he visited that barber shop in the afterlife. He said that Four had only scratched the surface of his abilities. It made Klaus wonder, deeply. And for the first time in forever, Klaus found himself excited about something.  
   
Since Dave died and the world went to literal hell, Klaus was really trying. He truly was. He managed to stay sober, not only for his own good, but for Ben, too. When they had gone back in time, Ben was alive. They were all together and happy for a few days. But they didn’t belong there, so they had to leave to their actual time.  
   
But when they returned, Ben disappeared. They all freaked out, thinking he had gone missing in a swirl of time and space or something like that. But then, they all found Klaus kneeling in the staircase, sobbing his lugs out, while looking at an specific step. They understood, then. He was looking at Ben and they could no longer see him.  
   
So yeah, Klaus made an oath that he would stay sober no matter what, because he wasn’t leaving Ben feeling alone ever again. All his siblings agreed to help him. Especially Diego, who he had grown closer to again. Two was the only one who always kept Klaus in line, even when they were kids.  
   
So far everything was working better than Number Four expected. The ghosts still came and haunt him in his sleep but he’s started to create new habits. Like reading, or baking! In fact, he was just waking up from the nap he took when he went back to bed at 7AM. He had woken up sweating and shaking with the voice of thousands of dead people screaming in his head. He then wandered off around the house and made it to mom’s room.  
   
They gave Grace her own room, for the first time in almost thirty years, knowing that she deserved so much more than just that, but she was content and it was somewhere to start. He found her sitting on her chair, in front of a white canvas that she was now giving life to as she painted. That was also new, she always loved to stare at the pictures of the sitting area she was kept in to charge herself during her whole existence. So it was Diego’s idea to get her painting supplies. She was delighted, baked them all their favourite cookies.  
   
Klaus had gotten to her room and she instantly stood up, bringing him into a comforting and warm hug. She knew, of course she did. She was mom! It didn’t matter that the woman was a robot, she still was their mother. So after a few minutes she suggested if he wanted to help her bake muffins for today’s breakfast. Klaus happily obliged to be the best apprentice.  
   
Vanya joined them a little later, all shied up but clearly startled. She was looking paler than usual, like she had just woken up from a nightmare. Klaus could relate to that on a spiritual level. Hah!  
   
She stood there, awkwardly and nervous, apologising for interrupting Klaus and Mom’s giggling fit, saying that she only wanted a glass of water. But Klaus and Grace stayed silent for a few seconds. Then Klaus opened his arms at her and she hesitantly made her way to him. The last time she had been offered comfort, she was locked up in a cage afterwards. But as soon as Klaus’ warms arms snaked around her small frame, she melted into it.  
   
Grace looked at her children with a smile the whole time, then went and grabbed an extra apron and offered it to Vanya when she pulled out from Klaus’ hug. “We are baking muffins for breakfast, sweetie.” And Vanya, surprisingly joined them on their little recreational adventure. 

Klaus stretched his arms over his head as he yawned loudly.  
   
“You have to tell the others.” Said Ben.  
   
“Like they would believe me,” Snorted in reply Number Two.  
   
“Tell Diego, he will believe you. Klaus, you need to train with the others!” Ben insisted, putting his book down and now standing at the end of Klaus’ bed. “This is your chance to master it and...” He then paused, shifting a little on his feet. Klaus rose an eyebrow, looking at him expectantly. Ben licked his own lips and sighed. “And your chance to practice your corporeal projection... with me.”  
   
Number Two looked at him with big and surprised green eyes. “Wait... are you... sure?” He asked incredulously.  
   
Ben nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it for the last two nights, I think it could help. Plus... I miss talking to the others, although I know it tires you to project me, so that’s not the point! But I think that perhaps we, together, can make it work? I mean you’ve been sober and your levitation is waking up again. So I see it as a good sign.”  
   
Klaus remained silent, just staring at Ben’s hopeful face, despite his own expression being lost in thought. This was Benny asking him to be a team. Ben giving him permission to learn to tap into his horrors so they could unleash them when the time would come. Ben, who was dead and always felt helpless in Klaus’ shadows.  
   
Of course Klaus would. Ben truly was his brother, his rock. He would do anything to make him happy. He felt like he owed him as much.  
   
“Okay...” Klaus nodded and Ben sighed in relief. Klaus gave him a big smile as he stood up from his bed. “Okay, bro. We’re in this together. Let’s do it!”  
   
He attempted to give him a high five, but their hands didn’t connect. They would work on that, though, until they made it work. Starting now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego is a tired puppy, but he’s never too tired to be a good bro.

Klaus dressed in his most comfortable clothes. Which where, of course, stolen pieces from his siblings rooms. He was wearing a pink long sleeved sweater that he had stolen from Allison a while ago—it was his favourite—and a pair of sweatpants from Diego. Although those were a little loose on him, he still made it work. He was comfy and ready to get his shit together. Or try to. For once.

It was pouring rain outside. A strange kind of weather for March, so he was going to take a wild guess and say it was Vanya’s training day. 

He walked down the hall from his bedroom. Trying his best to keep the calmness he felt this morning, when he was baking with mom and his sister. But it was rapidly and sadly wearing off the more awake and lucid he was. Especially when he stepped outside his room and then, there they were. All these people that only him could see, crowded, waiting for him to show up. At least he had learned, still not so sure how, how to keep them away from his room. With the exception of Ben, that little fucker did as he pleased. 

So he closed his eyes and ran down the hall until he made it to the top of the stairs. 

He took a deep breath, trying to shake off the cold shiver that was running down his spine. He could feel goosebumps form in his skin. It was such a chilly sensation, going through a ghost. So imagine walking through at least ten of them. Klaus left was cold. 

“You know, the more you ignore them, the worse it will get.” Said Ben at his side. 

Klaus rubbed his hands against his face and sighed.

“I have farther more important things to focus on right now, Ben.” He snapped back. Ben didn’t say a word but Klaus heard him sigh and take a little distance from him.

Just as The Séance was about to make his way downstairs, still rubbing his hands against his eyes. He was cursing silently because he could feel an eyelash poking his damn eye, and it was frustrating him. That was probably payback from one of the ghosts he had ran through a minute ago. Which speaking of, Klaus could feel them getting closer to him again. So he hurried the hell up. He crashed into a hard, tall figure as he took the first step, making his light body stumble back with a little bit of force, and if it wasn’t for the strong arms that took a hold of his arms and kept him on his feet—he was certain he would’ve fallen on his butt. 

“Watch where you’re going, man.” Diego groaned and Klaus finally looked up, trying to focus his blurry, from all the scratching, sight on him. “You okay?” He asked, with a hint of concern at seeing Klaus all red-teary eyed.

“Diego! Just the brother I wanted to see.” Klaus grinned. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just got this bitch on my eye that is making me go blind, not Ben, though, he’s also being a little bitch this fine morning- Yes, you are- no, you shut up! Anyways, I was looking for you.” 

“You’re unbelievable,” Ben lifted his hands in defeat, and left. 

Diego blinked, his eyebrows raised. Though his expression was softer. 

“Ben’s here?” He asked softly.

Klaus shook his head. “He just left, the insensitive prick.” Klaus didn’t mean that, of course he didn’t. But he said it anyways cause he’s got no filter, and sobriety was making him a bigger bastard than ever. He was working on it. He would apologise later, though. He always did. 

Diego sighed, clearly tired. And that’s when Klaus noticed he was dressed in his leather suit and was wearing his hardness. Which meant he came from one of his vigilante rendezvous and probably hadn’t slept shit last night. 

“Were you back on your vigilante bullshit, Diego dearest? I thought you were focusing on training to try and stop the world from its imminent destruction. Not playing Powerpuff Girls on the streets again.” Klaus tried to sound serious but he was clearly amused. Diego rolled his eyes.

“I’ve been training nonstop for three days straight. Meaning, I’ve had to put up with Luther AND Five’s bullshit for three days straight. I needed to blow off some steam.” 

“Training not blowing you good enough?” Klaus smirked, licking his lips.

Diego snorted.

“That little head of yours scares me sometimes.”

“Oh, believe me, there’s nothing little about my head.” 

Diego let out a small laugh at that, as if Klaus had just proven his point but didn’t make any further comments about it. Klaus knew that he knew better and if he followed Klaus down that path, things would get a little weird. And heated. 

Call it an art or just Klaus’ infuriating self, but he had always had the ability to taunt Diego, to crack him to the point where he ended up flustered or fucking pissed off. 

“What did you need me for? I’m not tying up or some of your weird shit.” He warned, though Klaus knew he would do whatever he asked him for. Because that was the thing about Diego Hargreeves, ever the grumpy cat, but all soft fur and affectionate asshole underneath that facade. 

“I wish, but no, my love. I...” Okay, so where could Klaus start with this. He hadn’t practice how he would break this news to his siblings, and his good intelligent brain cell had left him, aka Benny. 

For some reason, Klaus had completely forgotten about the ghosts that were seeking his attention down the hall. It happened when he was in the presence of one or all of his siblings. Especially Diego, since he was the most attentive one when it came to him. So when he was startled by a short young lady, in a blood stained blue dress. He almost jumped in his skin. He took Diego’s arm and started to make his way downstairs. His brother, thankfully, didn’t protest. 

“I want to train.” He said when he finally arrived them into the living room and sat them both on the loveseat. Diego just let him guide him the whole time, clearly understanding that his brother wanted to be listened to and taken seriously. It was a behaviour that Klaus had always have since they were kids, and the siblings recognised it as a sign that Klaus was in fact being serious about something and it was important for him. 

Diego looked at him somewhat surprised this time. “Really? I thought you said you didn’t want to try your corporeal ghosty thingy again.”

“Corporeal projection,” He corrected, getting a “Whatever,” from Diego. “And yes, I know I said that, but I did it for Ben. I didn’t want to force him to... unleash the horrors. It was hard enough for him to do so when he was alive, so imagine bringing him from the fucking afterlife just to make him go through that again. It’s not fair,” He sighed, looking down at his hands, that he had resting on his lap. “But then, something happened today... something unexpected. I woke up and I felt like I was floating. At first I thought I was high as a kite but, I’ve been sober for how long now—, anyways, the thing is... I was levitating.” He said the last part with a bit of hesitation. 

Diego raised an eyebrow. Klaus couldn’t quite figure out his expression yet, but he could tell his brother was deep in thought, trying to process what Klaus was telling him. 

“Yeah, the point is I levitated this morning,” Four continued. “So that means that sobriety is finally paying off and good ol’ dad was right. Maybe I don’t know my full potential yet and I... I want to discover it. For me, this time, you know? Not because daddy is at the top of the stairs staring with those stern, scary eyes and scribbling down in that book of his, treating us like lab rats.” 

Two blinked a couple of times and nodded, understanding.

“Sorry, I’m so tired right now,” He sighed, rubbing his face with his gloved hands. “So, you levitated, huh? You haven’t levitate since you were a kid. Is it really because you’re sober or because we restarted the timeline?” Diego wondered. 

“That! My love, is what I would like to know. And that’s why I want to integrate. I have so many questions right now and I at least would like to know half of them.” He patted Diego’s thigh in a friendly as he spoke. “But tell me, have you been experiencing any strange addition or come backs of your powers?” 

Diego looked a little uncertain at the question and frowned a bit but then shook his head. “Not really, that I know of. Listen, we should really take this conversation to Five, he might know if your levitation comeback might be from you being sober or the new timeline. And then, I really need to take an emergency nap.”

“Wait, so you do believe me?” Klaus asked, as hopeful as he could be. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Diego said seriously, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Klaus gave him a beautiful and genuine smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii! so what do you think so far? should I continue with this? it’s been such a long time since i wrote anything i liked and i’m kinda having fun with this story. it’s kind of guiding me instead of me being the one with the handles so maybe that’s why enjoying it so much! lemme know what you think, and thanks for the kudos<33


End file.
